usfederallawenforcmentfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S Secret Service
This Page is a stub and it needs help, support it by adding and editing to it! The U.S Secret Service is responsible for two very important things, to insure the safety of goverment officials and foriegn diplomats and to conduct invesagations on counterfitting and fraud. They are highly trained and very elite because they have a huge job. They are called The Secret Service for a reason because the members of the Secret Service are unknown and never revealed. It is also why they why they wear glasses, and a fact, usually agents pose a florists, plumbers, mechanics, construction workers and other things in that nature. Missions and Jobs The Secret Service has only two jobs that are very important to the country, and they are: *To protect important goverment officials and foriegn diplomats *To conduct investagations on and to prevent money counterfitting and fraud But their most important job is the protection of goverment officials, they are: *The president and vice president *The families of the people above *The former president and spouse but not the spouse if she/he gets divorced and remarried *The widow or widower of a president who died in office, and the widow or widower is protected for one year after the presidents death *The children of former president until the age of six-teen *Most of the above applies for the former vice president *Visiting heads of other parts of the goverment and their spouses *Major presedential and vice presidential canadites and their spouses *Foriegn Diplomats and their families *National special Security Events Secret Service Unifromed Division The Secret Service Uniformed Division's job is to assist the agents in protecting whoever needs the protection. They support the Secret Service by udalizing the following programs. Counter Sniper Support Unit A support unit which assists the regular Counter Sniper Unit in its job. Canine Bomb Detection Unit This unit is like a bomb squads who's main bomb detection machine is man's best friend. They help secure area for the safety of the official occupying the building when he or she does. Emergency Response Team The ERT is a team which functions and responds to the same calls a Special Weapons and Tactics team would. They take tactical control of the situation they are needed at and are specially trained for it. They are uniformed unlike other agents, and they wear black pants and shoes with a white shirt, a whte shirt with tie, a white shirt with a sweater, or a white polo. They always have a regular gear belt, their badge, and nametag. Ussualy, they are wearing a black combination cap and a gold badge. The uniformed division has a rank structure like many police agencies; the rank structures are. . . #Chief #Assistants Chief #Deputy Chief #Inspector #Captain #Lieutenant #Sargent #Officer Secret Service Special Units The USSS have other branches which are used for special purposes in completing the task at hand, they are: Counter Sniper Unit The CSU is a team trained in handling any sniper threats and having a overlook at any situation and to respond using sniper rifles Counter Assault Team This team makes itself most present. They are used in motorcade jobs and also are heavily armed men who are highly trained and are prepared to respond to any threat risking danger of any official they are assigned to. Equipment Field Vehichles